Tough desire
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: [19 Days/19天] He Cheng x She Li / He Cheng tenía una manera peculiar de tratar con los demás, sobretodo a She Li.
1. Chapter 1

-Sabes a que he venido -se limitó a decir antes de que el otro siquiera hubiese advertido su presencia.

She Li se giró y ante él apareció una cara conocida.

Sus miradas se atravesaron y el de pelo gris no flaqueo. Aunque cualquiera que hubiese tenido a He Cheng de frente lo hubiese hecho, She Li era diferente.

-Sabes a que he venido -afirmo repitiendo la frase.

No hubo contestación por parte de She Li y la reacción no se hizo de esperar. He Cheng con una velocidad pasmosa lo empotro contra la pared que había detrás , cogiéndole del cuello con una de sus manos. Ahora el de cabello gris estaba contra una pared aprisionado y con la garganta estrujada. Respiro con dificultar y apenas y podía coger aliento.

-No voy a matarte todavía -hablo con neutralidad He Cheng -Eso depende de ti -añadió provocando una sonrisa en el otro.

Cheng aflojo el agarre solo un poco, el suficiente como para que She Li pudiese hablar.

-Grandiosa bienvenida -dijo burlón.

-No estoy para fiestas -siguió hablando serio. Su aura desprendía peligrosidad por todas partes pero a She Li pareció no importarle -No vuelvas a meterte con los amigos de mi hermano.

-¿Es una amenaza? -pregunto divirtiéndose con el escenario y de como Cheng estaba de alterado por algo que había provocado él.

Cheng le ignoró y tan solo volvió hablar soltándole del todo.

-No volveré a advertirte.

La sonrisa de She Li se ensancho y empezó con lo que mejor se le daba hacer, provocar.

-Así que ahora eres el perro faldero de esa panda de desgraciados -comento y Cheng simplemente volvió a fijar su mirada hacia la suya.

Para She Li todo aquello no era más que un juego. No tenía nada que perder, nadie a quien perder. Simplemente era él y el mundo. Nada era importante, pelearse o meterse en follones era su día a día. Había lidiado con los peores matones del instituto, con bandas callejeras e incluso algún tipo de la mafia. No tenía reparos y no iba con medias tintas. Aunque sabía que ese hombre era diferente a todos, no iba a hacer una excepción.

-Debí haberte cortado la lengua cuando tuve la oportunidad -sentenció Cheng advirtiendo que era tiempo perdido querer entablar una conversación con él -Lástima.

-Ya me conoces. Y a mi lengua también -expuso juguetón pero el semblante de Cheng ni se inmutó -Es precisamente tu hermano quien siempre está tocándome los cojones.

-No estás a la altura de alguien como él -sabía todo lo manipulador y retorcido que podía llegar a ser She Li -Limítate a estar en tu ratonera y déjalos en paz.

-¿Y si no quiero qué?

-No es una opción. Es una orden mía ¿Te ha quedado claro? -pronunció esta vez autoritario.

-Creo que no ¿Me lo repites?

Cheng volvió a ir hacía él pero esta vez despacio y con suma tranquilidad, She Li no retrocedió, le espero hasta que estuvo casi pegado a su cuerpo.

-Cuando tienes la boca ocupada y no hablas es cuando más me gustas -no iba a conseguir nada con palabras duras por eso como ya le conocía, cambió su actitud -Te vuelves encantador.

She Li se hecho a reír.

-Muérete.

-Solo si tú te mueres conmigo.

She Li cambió esta vez su sonriente cara a una más seria cuando se dio cuenta de que (y como había pasado en otras ocasiones) de ninguna manera llegaba a sentirse ganador cuando se trataba de él. Siempre sabía qué y cómo contestarle, no era tan divertido como con otra gente a la que podía pisotear sin más. Con él eso nunca pasaba, al contrario. Se las devolvía de tal manera que le hacía sentirse inquieto.

-Corta el rollo y pírate. Me pone de mala hostia verte la cara tanto tiempo -soltó un poco ofuscado.

-Y yo que tenía pensado invitarte a cenar.

-Vete a infierno.

De pronto los papeles se habían invertido y ahora resultaba que el provocador ya no vacilaba. Le molestaba cuando Cheng cogía esa actitud hipócrita haciendo un papel que no le correspondía y diciéndole cosas con doble intención. Para él era un maldito cabrón. Quiso tomar distancia pero Cheng no le dejo y lo cogió de la muñeca.

-No te pongas tenso. ¿No te gustaría?

Había dado en el clavo. No era novedad para Cheng que ese intento de malote de cabello grisáceo le tenía ganas y si podía aprovecharse de eso lo haría. En otras ocasiones ya habían "tonteado" y lo había confirmado del todo.

-Mejor si te pasa un camión por encima y desapareces -mascullo siendo consciente de que estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad que solía tener.

-Qué dulce. ¿Sabes lo que de verdad me gustaría a mí? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? -pronunció roncamente acercando su boca hasta su oído consiguiente que She Li terminase por paralizarse del todo.

No volvió a decir nada más, tan solo se quedo varios segundos en esa posición para finalmente volver a distanciarse sutilmente. She Li se desespero y lo cogió por la camiseta negra que traía puesta. Desafiante, con rabia.

-Asqueroso hijo de puta.

-El hijo de puta que te gusta -She Li al escucharle decir aquello se sintió atacado y su cara lo reflejo, abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual -Incluso los tipos como tú tienen sentimientos ¿No es así?

-No flipes. Eres un mierdas, nadie se fijaría nunca en ti -quiso contraatacar pero sin salirle como esperaba.

-Por lo visto tú sí. ¿Tan desesperado estás?

She Li le escupió en la cara mandando a tomar por culo cualquiera advertencia de su cerebro de no hacerlo. He Cheng hizo presión encima de su hombro y She Li acabo cayendo sobre sus rodillas y aunque quiso ponerse en pie, Cheng no le dejo intensificando su fuerza. Por supuesto era superior a la suya y se lo hizo saber.

-¿Vas a seguir siendo un completo imbécil? -dijo Cheng mirándole desde arriba -Tienes potencial y lo desaprovechas de esa manera -quiso ser sincero.

Y sí, lo tenía y eso era lo que pensaba Cheng pero She Li de todas maneras era un demonio solitario que nunca había aceptado ser capturado o atajar reglas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Tienes razón, no es asunto mío -se quito la camiseta dejando al descubierto su espectacular figura y con ella se limpio el escupitajo que le había dejado She Li en la mejilla. Poco después se la lanzo a la cara a She Li -Toma, un recuerdo.

-Quién quiere esta mierda -She Li la tiro a un lado al momento.

-No la laves.

-¿Qué? -She Li que se había incorporado presenció como se alejaba -¡Eh tú!

¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ese gilipollas? Esa pregunta fue la que se formuló inmediatamente después de toda esa situación.

Hecho la vista atrás y se dispuso a volver a sus cosas. Agradeció que estuviese en un sito alejado de la multitud, uno de esos callejones a las afueras de la ciudad en donde le gustaba aislarse para estar solo.

Se paro al lado de la camiseta negra que aún estaba tirada en el suelo y le paso por encima siguiendo su camino. Cinco segundos después y volviendo la vista atrás volvió hacía ella.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

La recogió y recordó lo que le había dicho. ¿Qué no la lavase? Ahora entendía el porqué. Olía fuertemente a él. Se la puso encima del hombro y siguió caminando.

 _¡No lo soporto!_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y ese corte? -cuestionó Cheng al ver entrar a su hermano menor He Tian en su estudio -¿Qué ha pasado?

Pudo observarlo con más detenimiento a medida que He Tian se aproximo hasta su mesa. En la mejilla de He Tian podía apreciarse un corte, no excesivamente profundo pero sí lo suficiente como para que le hubiese quedado una marca. La sangre apenas había secado hacía poco, por lo que había sido algo muy reciente.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Demasiadas preguntas a la vez ¿No te parece? -alegó He Tian sin contestar a ninguna de ellas -Simplemente he venido aquí a pedirte un favor.

-¿No vas a contestarme?

-Necesito que me prestes 100 mil dólares -pronunció sin tapujos, y yendo al grano. Para nada quería que eso se convirtiese en una charla absurda en la que tuviese que hablar de más.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo insignificante. No puedo darte esa cifra sin antes saber para qué -le comunicó rápido dejando clara su postura.

-Ya no soy un crío -le expuso el menor sintiéndose mal por recurrir a su hermano, pero sabiendo que era su única alternativa -Son asuntos que quiero arreglar yo solo -sentenció sin querer tener que dar más explicaciones.

-¿Como lo de esa mejilla? -inquirió.

-Así es. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? -preguntó duro, agobiado, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su hermano estaba de muy mala hostia y no podía esconderlo.

-Eres mi hermano -y quiso remarcarlo porque sabía que era algo importante a recordarle a He Tian -Pero si vas a hacer algo y si te doy esa cantidad que sea asumiendo todas las consecuencias -He Tian le escucho atento -Si sale mal, no vuelvas. S eres lo suficientemente maduro para hacerlo solo, y fracasas lo serás para asumir tu derrota.

-Me parece bien -asintió He Tian.

-En una hora lo tendrás en tu cuenta -afirmo suspirando poco después. Sintiéndose un tanto herido para sus adentros de que su hermano le tuviese tan poca confianza para no contarle nada sobre sus cosas. Aunque sospechaba por donde iban los tiros.

-Gracias, te debo una.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala volviendo a dejar solo a Cheng.

 **· · ·**

Empezaba a anochecer y ese precisamente era el momento perfecto para salir a buscarle. Sabía de sobra sus rutas y callejones. Se había vuelto un lince en ese sentido, sigiloso y perspicaz, como si pudiese percibir su olor a km de distancia, siempre lograba dar con él.

Esta vez se lo encontró deambulando solitario por un descampado en el que a pocos metros estaba una cancha de baloncesto abandonada.

-¿Ahora juegas al baloncesto? -fue la primera frase que salió de la boca de Cheng consiguiendo que She Li que estaba de espaldas reaccionase de inmediato poniéndose alerta.

-Otra vez tú -gruño fastidiado y de mala manera -¿Por qué mierda siempre tengo que verte la puta cara? -se adelantó a decir antes de que el otro pudiese decir nada más -Me repugnas. Y créeme hoy no estoy como para que me toques los cojones.

-Como de costumbre -señalo sin hacer mucho caso a sus palabras, se aproximo hacia él dejando unos dos metros de distancia entre ellos -Te han dejado la cara muy bonita.

Como supuso, la pelea de su hermano He Tian tenia que ver con She Li, lo supo de inmediato y no se había equivocado. La cara del de cabello grisáceo lucia tocada, arañada y en su cuello, en uno de sus costados, a unos centímetros de su oreja tenía una gran cicatriz de la que aun salía un poco de sangre y se escurría por su brazo. La camiseta blanca manga corta que llevaba puesta, llena de sangre también demostraba que la pelea había sido dura y que en su pecho tenía algo más que rasguños.

-La próxima vez lo voy a matar -dijo de una manera tan siniestra que hasta a Cheng le tomo por sorpresa.

Sabía de sobras de su faceta oscura y putrefacta en la que la vida humana podía llegar a pasar a ser insignificante para él. Aún así siempre quiso creer que no estaba contaminado del todo por eso seguía teniendo trato con él.

-Te lo dije, no estas a su altura.

No le daba pena. Sabía que si He Tian le había hecho aquello era por una razón justa y que se lo merecía pero tenía que admitir que verle en ese estado un tanto deplorable, le hacía pensar.

-Cuando le saque los intestinos por la boca, veremos si lo estoy o no -remarco mojando sus labios secos, que también estaban dañados, ya que tenía varias pequeñas heridas en ellos.

-Eres insaciable -comento como quien no quiere la cosa, logrando que el corazón de She Li incrementase los latidos en una milésima de segundo.

De repente algo en la cabeza de She Li retumbó.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo ese energúmeno? ¿Otra vez iba con dobles intenciones o solo lo había dicho para mosquearle? No quiso entrar en su dinámica y paso olímpicamente de su comentario, pero no con eso consiguió que el otro se callase.

-Te encanta el juego. Podrían partirte la boca 100 veces y a la 101 seguirías pidiendo más - afirmo sabiendo que era del todo masoquista, que lo suyo era demostrar su poderío e infravalorar a los demás. Humillarles si podía, hacerles sentir que no valían para nada.

-¡Qué sabrás tú!

-Eres fácil de leer. Al menos para mí -quiso recalcar -Conmigo no puedes y eso te pone -finalizó serio pero seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Si el corazón de She Li bullía furioso, esa fue la clave detonante para que terminase explotando esta vez evidenciando lo que le había afectado esa última frase. Paso una de sus manos por su pelo quitando de enmedio algunos mechones que caían por encima de sus ojos.

-Me das un puto asco que flipas -gruño afilando su mirada.

-Una cosa no quita la otra -su neutralidad y tranquilidad a la hora de hablar hacían que para She Li aquella escena se volviese un infierno.

¿Por qué parecía que a ese tipo nada le afectaba? En cambio él se removía por dentro, con sus nervios crispados y su sangre al límite.

-¿Acaso es eso lo que buscas en el fondo? ¿Que siempre vuelva a buscarte? -preguntó curioso sospechando que así era -¿Es mi hermano la excusa para encontrarte conmigo?

-¿De qué coño me estás hablando? - dijo está vez alzando la voz más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Ya ni recuerdo la de veces que te he amenazado con que dejases a He Tian en paz y mira tú por donde siempre resulta que en cada pelea que tienes él esta involucrado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que sea una puta maricona y se meta donde no le llaman. Ese pelirrojo le tiene loco y no sabe que me pertenece. Ese pelirrojo me debe muchos favores que tendrá que pagarme uno a uno -hizo énfasis en lo último.

-No te debe nada y de ser así, yo pagaré esa deuda -afirmo y She Li sonrió.

-De ti no quiero una mierda -se cachondeo esta vez mostrándose superior -Esfumate.

-No creo que sea lo que tú quieras.

Sí, algo extraño había en todo ese asunto. Algo que desde hacía tiempo Cheng sospechaba. Sus encuentros eran cada cierto tiempo y siempre a consecuencia de alguna pelea, discusión o encontronazo con su hermano o los amigos de su hermano, y como consecuencia él tenía que intervenir. Una, dos, tres veces, y así sucesivamente en el tiempo. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase resultaba sospechoso. Así que había llegado a la conclusión que en parte y aunque fuese de manera inconsciente era un intento de ese lobo solitario de llamar su atención. La única que encontraba.

Y definitivamente iba a llegar a descifrar todo aquello a como diese lugar.

-¿Que parte de que te pires de una jodida vez no entiendes? ¿También eres como tu hermano y te lo tienen que decir a golpes?

-Tienes agallas -declaro Cheng empezando a caminar despacio.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. El cielo desde hacia un rato se había puesto con nubarrones y amenazaba con tormenta.

-Te vas a mojar como te quedes ahí -comento haciéndole una seña con la mano para que le siguiese.

Cheng no miro atrás para ver si le seguía o no, sabía que lo haría y así fue.

Llegaron a un edificio en ruinas pero en que había al menos un techo para poder resguardarse. Al entrar y volver a estar de frente ambos estuvieron conteniéndose la mirada unos segundos largos, sin decirse nada, en sepulcral silencio. Como si se lo estuviesen diciendo todo con tan solo mirarse. Hasta que fue Cheng el que volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué hiciste con la camiseta que te dejé? - quiso saber y para empezar de nuevo la conversación.

-La tire -mintió -Olía a perro.

-Al menos espero que le dieses un buen uso -argumento volviendo a poner en tensión al peliplata.

Ese hijo de puta conseguía lo que nadie. A base de frases directas y con doble sentido. Provocandole, y tratando de hacer que saltase, conseguían su efecto, alterarle.

-¿Quieres esta? -en un movimiento rápido se quito la que traía puesta que era del mismo color que la otra -La tuya esta empapada de sangre.

-Métetela por el culo -le contestó desafiante.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Ahora iba de buen samaritano? No colaba y por supuesto no iba a aceptar nada de él.

-No hagas que conteste a eso, porque la respuesta no te va a gustar -dijo en un tono picarón que no solía usar -Mi intención era buena.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu puta consideración.

-Tienes el orgullo por las nubes, nada nuevo.

El móvil de Cheng sonó y enseguida lo cogió de su bolsillo para ver quien le llamaba. No contestó.

-Tendré que irme, lo siento -dijo volviendo a guardar su teléfono.

-Como si me importase, tsk

Cheng sin volver a pronunciar una palabra se dirigió veloz hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de She Li.

-Podrás engañar a los demás con tu pose chulesca de chico malo, pero sabes que conmigo eso no sirve. Te harás un favor a ti mismo si dejas de comportarte como un niñato y empiezas a hacerlo como un adulto -dijo en un tono de voz más bajo, pausando, sin pretender que aquello sonase como una ofensa.

La cabeza del peliplata se nubló de golpe cuando volvió a aspirar de cerca esa fragancia tan intensa que desprendía todo su cuerpo, ropa, incluso su pelo.

 _Mierda…_

Cheng pudo percibir una vez más que para She Li su presencia no le era para nada indiferente, al contrario, le afectaba y mucho. Pero esta vez no quiso sacárselo en cara, sabía que eso conllevaría un rechazo inminente. Permaneció a su lado unos largos segundos en los que simplemente alargó su mano hasta su cicatriz y la delineo con uno de sus dedos.

-Tiene mala pinta. Curate eso cuando puedas.

-No me toques… -pronunció altivo, sin dejar que la situación le dominase.

Los profundos ojos de Cheng se quedaron clavados en los de She Li.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te toque? -preguntó sabiendo de sobras las respuesta pero era necesario que She Li fuese consciente de ello -Si lo repites dejaré de hacerlo -se atrevió a decir esperando la misma contestación anterior pero esta no llegó.

Al darse cuenta que She Li no pretendía hablar prosiguió su camino y esta vez se arriesgó a ir más allá, bajando su manos que antes estaba en su cuello hasta su torso. Delineo despacio cada marca de sangre que ya se habían secado, por encima de su camiseta. La mano de Cheng era grande y el cuerpo de She Li que no era de piedra no tardo en reaccionar ante ese toque discreto.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?... -quiso cerciorarse como si no entendiese o no pudiese verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Comprobando que todo sigue en su sitio -bromeó tratando de quitarle importancia a la incómoda situación que se había creado. Un tanto forzada ya que She Li se había quedado estático y con mala cara.

-¿Tú también te has vuelto maricón como tu hermano? -soltó provocando en el otro una contestación totalmente inesperada para She Li.

-Solo maricón cuando te tengo delante -declaro sin rodeos.

-Qué asco.

Y aunque no era la primera vez que flirteaban, (a su manera) y habían tenía algún que otro roce y más que eso, todo siempre había quedado a medias. Sin llegar a nada en concreto, con mil dudas y 50 mil cosas sin decirse.

-No fue eso lo que dijiste esa vez cuando me comiste la boca como un poseso -le recordó lanzándole una puñalada por la espalda.

-Esa mierda fue un error y no volverá a pasar.

-Una pena.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-A mí me gustó -dijo provocando una reacción de total sorpresa para She Li. Nunca le había dicho algo semejante como que "le hubiese gustado" . De hecho en su momento Cheng fue por completo indiferente ante esos actos. Frío y distante era su manera de actuar -¿A ti no?

-Me la suda.

She Li se alejo un poco y Cheng le dejó estar. No era de los que presionaba a matar, le agradaba más cuando era She Li el que terminaba por buscar su acercamiento e intuía que sería así.

-De acuerdo. Me voy -volvió a colocarse la camiseta que antes se había quitado.

She Li tragó saliva observando como emprendía la marcha y se alejaba debajo de la lluvia que caía fuerte empapandole por completo.

-¡Tengo tu maldita camiseta! -exclamo a todo pulmón haciendo que Cheng parase en seco y se girase hacía él -No la tiré, joder. Te la voy a devolver.

-Quédatela.

Esta vez fue She Li quien se fue hacía él.

-Te la devolveré -volvió a repetir.

-A la próxima.

Ese hombre tenía algo, un algo que jamás había visto en nadie más. Eso fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de She Li los segundos que estuvieron manteniéndose la mirada. Se lo había negado a si mismo y repudiado, pero era evidente que le atraía y no solo físicamente. Su actitud y el como le trataba. Era un alfa y eso por mucho que quisiese ignorarlo, se hacía evidente. Un alfa en medio de su camino, lanzándole un millón de invitaciones a tener un acercamiento, se estaba volviendo demasiado.

-¿Alguna otra cosa o lo dejamos para otro día? -inquirió Cheng algo ansioso y porque ese chico en su mundo no parecía tener intención de dar pie a nada en concreto.

She Li alargó su brazo y estrujo su camiseta con uno de sus puños. Cheng bajo su cabeza hasta la de She Li y le clavo su boca en la suya en un movimiento rápido. No reparo en si se pasaba de la ralla o estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión. Fue duro y algo cruel cuando mordió a propósito donde tenía una de las heridas en el labio, provocando que esta volviese a brotar sangre. Pero siguió incrementando la presión, sin dejarle apenas respirar hasta que el beso se volvió un tanto violento y se separaron. She Li paso su lengua por su herida y escupió en el suelo parte de la sangre. Ambos estaban ya completamente mojados y la lluvia no parecía tener ganas de amainar.

Cheng dio media vuelta y volvió a retomar su camino dejando a She Li de pie mirando como se iba. No había ninguna necesidad de decirse nada más. Lo que viniese después solo el tiempo lo diría.

.

.

.

 _No es que tenga pensado hacer de esto una historia larga, pero si me apetece de vez en cuando quizás vaya añadiendo alguna cosa. Me encantan estos dos como pareja, pero ni siquiera sé muy bien como manejarlos. Ha salido demasiado poco sobre ellos como para que me haya hecho una imagen definida de como son. Aún así disfruto escribiendo esto. Un saludo a quien lo esté leyendo!_


End file.
